


The New Normal

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has recently realized that Zak is bisexual and he struggles with his own unrequited feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a follow up to Blind Date, so if you haven't read that one yet, check it out! But you can read this one as a standalone story too!

Zak bit his straw awkwardly as they walked. He sucked on it mindlessly, filling the silence with the gurgling noises of his empty cup. Nick walked next to him quietly. He knew Zak was uncomfortable, and he knew that it was probably his fault. But ever since he had accidentally found out that Zak was bisexual, he’d had a hard time bouncing back from it. For years he’d thought that they could never be together because Zak was straight and couldn’t think of him in that way. But as it turned out, Zak apparently just wasn’t attracted to him at all. And somehow, that realization felt so much worse. Since then, they’d only hung out a handful of times, and never alone. So when Zak asked him to grab lunch, Nick was understandably apprehensive. But he’d gone because Zak had asked, and despite the way things had played out, he still loved him too much to stay away. Zak took another long pull from his empty cup.   
“I think that cup’s empty.” Nick said with a sideways glance.   
“Oh, sorry.” Zak said awkwardly, lowering it to his side. “Hey, thanks for grabbing lunch with me.”   
“Yeah, no problem.” Nick smiled softly, feeling guilty for making Zak feel so uncomfortable.   
“I feel like we haven’t really hung out a lot recently.” Zak said nervously. “Ever since…”  
“Yeah, I’ve just had a lot on my plate these past few weeks.” Nick said, not wanting to think about that night. Not in front of Zak. Not when it made him feel so vulnerable.   
“Oh, I see…” Zak said, unconvinced. “I was worried that maybe you weren’t too happy about what you found out. About me being...bisexual.” He ended the sentence in a whisper, lowering his eyes as he spoke. Nick couldn’t help but wonder if that was the first time he’d said the words out loud before. He felt responsible for the shame that colored Zak’s face. The last thing he wanted was for the older man to think that he didn’t approve of him. That he’d been distant because he was upset about Zak’s sexual orientation. Because he wasn’t. Not at all. But he couldn’t explain the real reason behind his sudden change toward Zak. Not if it could mean losing his best friend forever. He couldn’t risk it. If Zak loved him, Nick would have known it by now.   
“Zak,” Nick started, willing the man to look him in the eye as he spoke. “You’re my best friend. I’d never be ashamed of you or who you love.” Nick said, clearing his throat quickly as it caught. _Even if you don’t love me_. He thought to himself. Zak smiled gratefully at the younger man.   
“Thanks Nick.” he said sincerely. And Nick could see the way his shoulders relaxed. “I’m just sorry about the way you found out. I should have told you a long time ago.”   
“I know it can be hard to talk about…” Nick said, knowing all too well that it was.   
“Yeah.” Zak said. “It can be.”   
They walked quietly for a while. The silence wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it didn’t feel loaded with tension the way it had earlier. Nick’s heart still ached being close to Zak. But he found it hurt worse to try and keep his distance. He had learned once to live with the pain loving Zak. Of course, that was when he had thought Zak was strictly into women. Now he was just going to have to get used to the new normal. He didn’t really have any other choice.   
“There’s this store a few blocks from here that I was gonna check out.” Zak said, pulling Nick from his thoughts. “You wanna come?”  
He didn’t really want to shop, but the look in Zak’s eyes was so hopeful that he knew he couldn’t say no.   
“Yeah, okay. What kind of store is it?” Nick asked.   
“Clothing and accessories. I’m getting sick of all my shit.”   
“Sounds good. I could use some more clothes too.” Nick said, looking down at his outfit. “I feel like all my stuff looks the same.   
“You’re talking to the wrong guy!” Zak said with a laugh. “All I own is black shirts.”   
Nick laughed too and it didn’t feel forced. It was the first time in weeks that he’d had a normal moment with Zak and it felt good.

They made their way into the store, and immediately Nick realized that it had Zak’s name written all over it. Everything in sight looked like it was pulled straight out of Zak’s closet. He glanced over at the older man and found his eyes wide with excitement. Nick couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.   
“What?” Zak asked.   
“Nothing. I’m just wondering if this is what it looks like inside your brain.” Nick laughed.   
“It’s great, right? I’m about to do some damage.” Zak said, rubbing his hands together greedily. 

He made his way into the racks, grabbing at things left and right. Nick decided he wanted to take a look around first. He would say that he and Zak shared elements of their style, but Zak was definitely a bit more eclectic and Nick was pretty sure there wasn’t much in this store that he would actually wear. He browsed through some of the graphic t-shirts laughing to himself as he read them. He would bet money that he could guess which ones Zak would end up buying. The man was predictable. He finally settled into the shoe section, which wasn’t half bad. He was trying on a pair of black sneakers when he heard Zak talking to someone. He glanced over and noticed him talking to another shopper. The guy was taller than Zak and he stood close, talking with animated features. Nick wondered if maybe it was a fan coming to say hello. But he couldn’t help but notice the way the man looked at Zak when he spoke to him. Nick tried hard not to stare as he made his way over to a pair of shoes that _happened_ to be a little bit closer to them. Nick’s eyes snapped over to the two of them as Zak’s laugh rang out across the store. The mystery man laughed too, resting a hand on Zak’s arm as got even closer to him. Nick felt a wave of jealousy punch him in the gut. He tore his eyes away, feeling his face go red with irrational anger. But he continued to move closer, pretending to admire a row of sweatshirts. 

“That’s gonna look great on you, I can tell.” The man said positively. And Nick didn’t miss the flirtatious grin he directed at Zak.   
“Maybe.” Zak said awkwardly. “I guess I’ll find out in a minute.”  
“I’m sure you’d look great in just about anything.” The man said. This guy was forward and Nick would have loved nothing more than to march over there and punch him in his perfect mouth. But Zak wasn’t his and he was free to flirt with whoever he wanted.  
“Well, I don’t know about that…” Zak said. Nick could tell he was uncomfortable. Zak had always been pretty bad at flirting, especially without alcohol in his system.  
“Are you kidding? You’re hot.” The man said. “You must work out constantly.”   
Nick rolled his eyes dramatically as he listened to the man try and pick Zak up using stale material. _You look like you work out constantly?_ Really? Was that the best this guy had? Zak deserved better. Nick’s stomach tied up into knots and he wanted to walk away, but he couldn’t. He had to know if Zak was interested. He didn’t know what he would do if he was, but he had to know.   
“I work out some.” Zak said indifferently, eyes moving to the clothes in his hands. “Well, I better go try some of these things on...”   
Nick let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like Zak was losing interest fast.   
“Before you go. I was wondering if maybe I could get your number?” The man said, oblivious to the fact that Zak wanted to end the conversation.   
“Um...I don’t think so. Sorry.” Zak said awkwardly.   
“Come on, I just wanna take you out for a drink.”   
“I’m sorry. I’m not interested.” Zak was clearly uncomfortable now and Nick’s fists tightened as the persistent stranger refused to take no for an answer.  
“I promise you won’t regret it.” The man said, flashing a charming smile. Nick decided he might get his wish to punch this asshole after all. But as he made his way over to them, he got a better idea. He walked right up to Zak’s side, placing a hand on the small of his back.   
“Hey you.” Nick said, affectionately. “You almost ready to go?”   
Zak’s face flooded with confusion as he looked at Nick, too shocked to answer back. Nick worried that this might have been a bad idea, but he was committed now. He directed his gaze at the other man, extending a hand.  
“Hey, I’m Nick.” he said in the friendliest tone he could muster.   
“Erik.” The tall man answered back, shaking Nick’s hand uncomfortably.   
“So, how do you two know each other?” Nick asked, wrapping his arm around Zak’s shoulders and pulling him in close. He tried hard to play his part and not to focus on how warm and comforting Zak felt in his arms. Or how the older man’s body fit perfectly against his.   
“We don’t really…” Zak said, starting to snap back from the initial shock of Nick’s closeness.  
“I was just admiring Zak’s taste in clothing.” Erik said, face turning a bright shade of red as he realized his mistake.   
“Yeah, well shopping is easy when you look great in everything.” Nick said, giving Zak a loving smile. Zak returned the smile cautiously. His face was still awash with confusion and Nick hoped he didn’t step in where he shouldn’t have.   
“Yeah, well anyway… I should probably get going. Nice to meet you.” Erik said stiffly before turning to walk away.   
“You too, Erik.” Nick called after him, more than happy to watch him go.   
He stood, holding Zak until Erik had left the store and walked out of sight. Regretfully, he let his arm drop from around the older man’s shoulders. He felt the loss immediately. Zak was quiet at his side, and Nick knew he needed to break the ice.   
“I really hope I didn’t misread that.” He said, locking eyes with Zak apologetically. “You weren’t interested in him, were you?”   
“No, I wasn’t.” Zak said plainly. But he still looked a little shell shocked.   
“Good. I’m glad.” Nick said seriously, letting the sentiment hang in the air for a moment. “You deserve better than that, Zak. You deserve someone who cares about _you_ , not just about how often you go to the gym.”   
Pink crawled up Zak’s cheeks as he smiled at Nick appreciatively.   
“So you heard that?” he asked with a laugh.   
“Yeah,” Nick laughed. “Dude had no game. That was some worn out material.”   
“I know, right?” Zak said, shaking his head. “I’m starting to worry that’s just how guys flirt.”  
“Not all guys, Zak.” Nick said seriously, locking eyes with the older man. “Not all guys.”


End file.
